hongqilim_testing_3fandomcom-20200215-history
Sanae Dekomori
Sanae Dekomori is a side character from the Japanese anime, Love, Chunibyo and Other Delusions!. She is voiced by Sumire Uesaka in the anime. In the English dub, she is voiced by Brittney Karbowski. Character Outline Sanae Dekomori has been Rikka Takanashi's friend since they met each other two years ago via internet. Similarly to Rikka, she is also suffering from eighth grader syndrome. She has long twin-tails tied with small weighted bags that she calls "Mighty Mjolnir Maul" that "makes men meet their mortality". She hates milk very much but still forces herself to drink it everyday, hoping to grow taller. She is very prone to motion sickness. Background A year ago, Sanae posted queries about parallel worlds on the internet. She received replies from the “Tyrant’s Eye” and “Mori Summer”, which delighted her. She later found out that the “Tyrant’s Eye” was her "master" in a "previous life" and decides to become her "servant" once again. She is trying to seek out “Mori Summer” which Shinka Nibutani later revealed to be herself; however, Sanae does not believe Shinka and so she always addresses Shinka as “Fake Mori Summer”. Sanae is very intelligent and has the best scores in her whole grade. At the end of the series, she is shown to come from a wealthy family, in one instance arriving at a location in an upper-class sedan with a butler in tow. Appearance and Personality She has very long blonde twin-tails tied with small weighted bags that she calls "Mighty Mjolnir Maul”. She has blue eyes and can be considered short. She hates milk and other dairy products. She respects her master, Rikka but does the opposite towards Shinka. She is quite popular in her class because she has excellent mathematical abilities. She has already finished the middle school math curriculum and can solve high school questions easily. She often ends her sentence with "desu", likely because it sounds similar to the English word "death". Quotes * "Everyone knows that the more taboo something is, the more stimulating it is... " * "De-de-death!!" * "You should introduce yourself before asking the same of someone else." * "First-year high school problems should be no problem for me." * "I am agent of the eye of the wicked lord, Rikka Takanashi's number one servant, the one who wields the Mjolnir Hammer - Sanae Dekomori!!! Rejoice for I have a right!" Trivia * Sanae actually comes from a very rich family. * She is a genius at mathematics, which makes her very popular among the first-years. * Her first kiss was with Shinka, which was actually an accident. Relationships * Rikka Takanashi - She sees Rikka as her master, whilst Rikka sees Sanae as her servant. According to them, this relationship was established in their "previous lives". * Shinka Nibutani : Sanae and Shinka have a very irritable, troublesome and sometimes even hostile relationship. Sanae thinks that Shinka is the fake Mori Summer, although Kumin thinks that she actually wants Shinka to be the real one and knows it. She always causes trouble for Shinka, enraging her leading to Shinka to make her eat dairy products. Despite all this, Sanae actually values Shinka and respects her. Category:Characters